In composite ballistic armor plates composed of ceramic tiles, it is known to protect gaps between the tiles to improve the ballistic protection of such plates. It is also known to protect the regions near the gaps, which include edges and corners of tiles as well as the boundaries (also known as joints in the art) between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,828 discloses ceramic composite armor comprising an outer layer of ceramic tiles and an underlying layer of laminate fibrous backing. The armor further includes strips of carbon steels, alloy steels, or titanium placed directly under the free edges and joints of the tiles to improve the performance of the armor. These metallic strips, which are set along the entire length of the free edges and joints, are bonded with an adhesive between the layer of tiles and the backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,789 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,390 disclose ceramic armor made of tiles and comprising a substrate laminate layer. The armor further includes glass or ceramic overlay strips bonded with an adhesive to the joints and free edges of the tiles in order to reinforce and protect these regions from a ballistic threat.